


The Undertales

by Lyumia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: POV Third Person, Slow Updates, before game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven human souls. Six collected. Even they have a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undertales

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A.N: Hello, my wonderful readers :), thank you for reading my first Undertale fanfiction and I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Summary for Part One: "It was the sickeningly sweet smell mixing with the child's blood that made him want to vomit."_

* * *

"Where did you come from?"

The question was simple, but for some reason the small child could not reply. The child made noise, grunts and whines. The child squinted, trying to find the source of the voice in the darkness. Managing to stand on trembling legs, the child followed the beams of moonlight seeping through another hole on the roof of the cavern they had fallen into. It's icy slopes guaranteed no escape upwards. A flower smiled disarmingly. "We'll you're in quite a pinch, aren't you?" It swayed, humming a cheery tune. "Well howdy! What's your name?"

"It's..." The child whispered, kneeling beside the flower.

"Well, you're new to The Underground. I'm Flowey." He swayed again. "If you'd like, I'll show you how it works down here."

The child patted the flower gratefully, the flower came into focus, and a bright blue aura poured out of the child's chest. "See that?" Flowey began, educating the fallen child about Souls, LV, and EXP. "Off you go now." Flowey urged, nudging the child's leg. The fallen child made a noise of protest.

"It will be fine," The flower assured, waving is petals. "Go on. We'll meet again."

Satisfied, the child found the exit with Flowey's guidance. It was heavy, scarping against the ground with a horrible screech. Unlike the previous room, this one was well lit and crumbling with age. Part of the path was worn by travel and the door on the opposite side looked ready to collapse. 'Walk not the middle path', the sign next to the door that wouldn't budge told the child. Soon, the door was unlocked after experimentally stepping on the stones beside the far wall, and the child braved on. A frog-like creature croaked at the child. "Are you lost?"

The child nodded, following the frog who simply introduced itself as a Froggit as it hopped on the path. "You're in the ruins," It began, "The oldest monster built structure in the underground. Traps and puzzles were built to keep the humans out, but..." The Froggit cast a glance to the child. "We've had no use for them as of late. The child asked why.

"It's best you don't concern yourself with our troubles," The frog dismissed. "Someone will show you the way back to the surface, human."

The child asked another question.

The Froggit chuckled; "A talking flower, you say? Well, most monsters aren't so kind to humans as I, since the hatred has mostly burned out through the generations." The Froggit's shoulders rose and fell. The child felt something strange settle in their stomach. "The only talking Flowers I know of are- oh, we seem to have arrived already.

A house with a withered tree rose above the, red piles of flowers on either side. "Toriel!" The Froggit called. "Miss Dreemur?!"

"Please, don't call me that." A soft voice sniffled, and the door opened. A massive woman wiped at her eyes with her furry hands, pink nose red in the center. Her eyes widened when she noticed the human.

"Apologies." The Froggit, who came up to the child's waist, was so much smaller in comparison to the goat lady. "But this child seems to have fallen into the underground."

The woman- Toriel trembled. The child patted her arm comfortingly. "Oh, sweet child," She sobbed, embracing the smaller. She was warm, the child noted, snuggling closer. The Froggit excused itself, leaving the human alone with the monster while she cried. "I'm sorry, come on inside." She held the child's hand leading them into the kitchen. "You must be hungry. Would you like anything in particular?"

She smiled hearing the child's response, she sat the child down with a book. "Well, I suppose there's only one question left then; do you prefer cinnamon, or butterscotch?"


End file.
